That Lovely Little Face
by Santa Fe Angel
Summary: Angel finds a kitten that she had named boots. Please read and review, much different then you think.


A story I had written to at least have something to show for my "disappearance". This one is supposed to be a little sad and I hope tear jerking. Angel finds a kitten, and decides to take care of it. Read, and you'll see this isn't your average pet finding story. RENT copyrighted to Jonathan Larson. Reviewslove.

---

It was a cold afternoon in New York. Everything was going wonderfully for one Angel Dumott Schunard despite the weather. Not many things could keep her down, and especially the weather. This little drag queen romanticized every feeling so as not one of them would be dreaded. The rain had cooled the air and brought an aesthetically pleasing tone to the streets and cars swerving by.

The reason for leaving her comforting home was actually quite a simple one. Angel had decided to go out and visit her friends at the loft for some company. Being an affectionate existence she had an addiction to love, which could only be met by her lover. He was off teaching by the way, and so that had made it much more difficult to get attention from him. A gentle smile had greeted strangers as opposed to the normality of "don't look up, and especially don't look anyone in the eye". It was amazing that this drummer had lasted so long on these streets. It was defiantly much more crime infested at night. Since her meeting with Collins, those nighttime wanderings had been seldom and short now. Probably for the better.

Walking down an alleyway for one of her famous "short cuts" Angel had heard a noise. Not a bad noise though, a soft little cry for help. Running her hand along an old stonewall, an umbrella had carefully shielded her from the stinging rain. Seeing an old soggy cardboard box that cry of help appeared to be coming from there. Eyes squinted as those go go boots carried her closer. Crouching down by the 'shelter' Angel found that same smile greeting the new friend of her's.

This friend was a small kitten with black paws and a white body. Aptly had quickly gained the name 'Boots'. Although generic, it rolled off the tongue so sweetly like honey. Cooing softly to this helpless little thing she propped her umbrella to the side and unzipped her coat. Scooping up the trembling little kitten she spoke softly, "Hey there honey… You'll be all right… Don't worry, I've got you ok?" Gently slipping the delicate little pet in her coat she was trying not to hurt it. Angel would have to wait to be able to tell if it would actually be able to get better. Yet, something as sweet as this little kitten didn't deserve to pass away so quickly. It had just arrived on this earth, and it wouldn't be fair at all.

Angel couldn't help but be worried considering how it seemed as though despite the new warmth the small Boots was crying out softly. Almost as if it was in pain or something, probably sick if anything. How long had the delicate little kitten been outside anyways? The rain had gone from being a new form of art, to being something that could really end up hurting something so innocent.

Standing up quickly she picked up that umbrella with a little difficulty and was planning on hurrying on home. This little walk was drawing to a close, and the way home would be a rushed one. Walking somewhat quickly Angel was taking special care to make sure that this little kitten wouldn't end up getting hurt somehow from her taking too rough of a step. Yet another feminine touch to the more or less obviously feminine Angel. Quickly stepping off into the apartment complex after a few quick breaths of air, time was of the essence. It was hurry or be late for something more important then one could imagine. A small kitten named Boots was a living thing, and that was reason enough to care that much.

Closing the umbrella with enough difficulty Angel had dropped it off by her door and quickly walked inside. Heading to the chair she had heard a few more small cries. Biting her lip gently that red jacket was slipped off with the fragile passenger still inside. Carefully putting it in the chair it was still disheartening to hear those pained noises and see that shivering. Scurrying off to the kitchen this drag queen wasn't going to stop this hurry until everything that could be done was done.

Getting a small cup she whirled around and quickly had gotten the milk out of the fridge. Heating some up in that cheap microwave her glance was constantly wandering to that chair. Feeling tears starting to burn in her eyes that constant panic hadn't left her for a single moment. Her head was so full of thoughts and at the same time, blank enough to keep the mind desperately begging for something less worrisome to think about. When the ring of the microwave had went off Angel's heart skipped a few beats. Thank god that this thirty-second task wasn't going to last for another eternity.

Opening the microwave this go go boot wearing Latino had dipped her finger in the milk for a few moments to make sure that no more damage would be caused. She probably wouldn't forgive herself if things had been made worse. A few blinks and Angel found herself back into that living room holding the cup of milk level with the receiver's range. That small pink tongue quickly taking this hope for life.

Ten minutes had passed and now Angel was sitting on the couch cradling this small kitten and trying to keep it warm. Things seemed to be working just fine, and things had calmed down quite a bit. She had spent her time singing softly to it in hopes that it would help Boots hang onto life so this kitten could get better. "You really are something special… I can't believe that anyone would want to abandon someone like you… Boots, you're honestly the cutest kitten I've ever seen in my life." A small smile making it's way onto her face. Yet these words seemed somewhat pained. Something inside told Angel that time wouldn't be much longer. You can't barter with fate and tell it when to prolonged something or make it shorter. Unfortunately, little kittens were no exception.

Hiccupping slightly from tears Angel knew what was going to happen at this point, and it wasn't going to be pleasant. "Honey, I want you to know you're loved. You defiantly have gone quite far despite this short amount of time. They say that people live until they have found true happiness and learned to love anyone no matter what. Some of us just learn faster then others." How much mortality hurt at this point couldn't even be measured. These words went for Angel as well, she didn't exactly have plenty of years ahead. "I know exactly what you're going through." Words growing choked. "We're a lot alike…" Little Boots was only getting colder at this point.

"But no matter what, I'm sure that there's a place where a small kitten like you could go. So don't worry about it in the least bit. You'll be happier there." She was already just trying to keep herself calmed down. If anything, so as not to worry this little angel that had quickly touched her life only to leave. Feeling this small little trouper grow limp Angel's mood had taken a dive. She was now just full out crying and just trying her hardest to control herself. Standing up Angel felt weary and just held the kitten a few moments longer.

The door had creaked open and Collins had walked in to see his love holding her red jacket with a horribly sad expression on her face. No words needed to be exchanged as he approached to see the small little Boots lying their looking far more peaceful then he had expected.

That face, that face, that lovely little face… 

---

Lyrics from "The Producers" Song: "That Face" Minus the whole meaning of the song. I just love the line.


End file.
